God is a Man (Devil You Don't Know)
by Athena Asamiya
Summary: Short dialogue confrontation between Sol and his alter ego - or rather his past self - Frederick... No shounen ai/yaoi this time, but there's a pretty hefty spoiler. ^^;;


  
**TITLE:** God is a Man (Devil You Don't Know)  
**AUTHOR:** Athena Asamiya <[empresskatzy@hotmail.com][1]>  
**SERIES:** Guilty Gear  
**TYPE:** Part 1/1, short Sol-Frederick introspect/dialogue story.  
**RATING:** PG-13  
**WARNING:** Mild language use. I would say heavy spoiler as well, but since none of the English GG fans even know who Frederick IS...but still, spoiler if you haven't beaten the first game with Sol. Giant Sol-type spoiler PERIOD. Also helps if you know a little Freudian theory...and hey, there's no yaoi or shounen ai this time! WTF??  
**SETTING:** Dunno when in the timeline - maybe late 21st century? - but I know it's in Sol's head. ^_^ He's a messed-up little foxy, oh yes he is.  
**THEME:** "Believe Me" or "Machine Punch Through", both by Moist.  
**COMMENTS:** ....Oh hell, this is probably going to take some explanation. ^^;;;; Well, it was quite a few months ago when we (Roo and I) discovered that Sol's real name as the prototype Gear was actually Frederick, and it was last week when we discovered that not only was Frederick Sol's real name, he was also (SPOILER! SPOILER!) a completely different person -- a human scientist who worked on the Gear Project. Yes, Sol was human at one point. This shocked me so much I wandered around in a stupor for about a day or so. ^^;;;; At first I didn't like the idea of Sol EVER being human (much more fun if he was totally Gear), but then I got used to it, and fanfic ideas started to breed. ^^;;; I had originally vowed not to write a Freddie fic until AFTER Utopia, Dystopia (which is a planned fic that will explain Freddie's whole story, or rather Sol's history), but Roo wanted to see one SO badly...^^;;; I figure this short, rather crappy little ditty got scribbled up in about ten minutes somewhere between midnight and two in the morning...kitsune always likes to make his presence known. -_-;; Sigh. Enjoy the fic anyway, short and crappy as it may be, and leave comments and reviews please~ ^_^ 

  
"Rip me open `cause you're dead inside...and what you thought you'd find, it looks a lot like me..." 

  
-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-( GG )-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 

  
    ....So, it's you again. You're still here.     _Of course I'm still here. Why would you imagine otherwise?_     Because I keep hoping that you'll just give up one of these days, and leave me the hell alone. Do you know how nice that'd be, to have peace for once in my entire damned existence?!     _But you see, I can't do that. You know as well as I do that I'd never let myself disappear. It would be a travesty to both our existences._     ...I'm sick of you. I'm just so fucking sick of you haunting me. Why can't you just accept the fact that you're practically dead the way you are now??     _Because I'm not dead, and I refuse to accept my fate the way it is now._     So because you're too much of a coward to admit your mistake, you end up denying yourself at my expense. How nice of you, really. If you ever decide to manifest yourself somewhere else, you goddamned little science nerd, be sure to let me know, so I can introduce you to my fist.     _And yet you know that you would not exist without me. You are my property and my creation, Sol Badguy, created from both my hand and my psyche._     .......     _That body belongs to me, you know._     Yeah, so it does. But I'm the owner of it right now, got it? You made your fucking decision and I was the result. I'm the one in charge now and it was YOUR CHOICE. So take it like a man already.     _You are...quite right, I'm afraid. Then again, I expected nothing less from a man who shares my intellect..._     Shut up. I'm not like you.     _How correct you are. We are nothing alike, are we? However, there IS the little fact that I keep you grounded to the slightest bit of humanity you possess - from my remaining existence, may I remind you - and without me, you would be a complete Gear. The prototype, unable to think or feel for yourself._     I'd be an emotionless monster without you, is that what you're saying?     _Correct._     I'm your creation.     _That's right._     You're saying that...I'm nothing but the demon half, and YOU'RE all that's keeping me from being a complete devil on Earth?     _Yes indeed. I grant you that the notes and calculations I made were nothing but theory at the time, however, upon instigation of the project, I could clearly see that the technology based around magic had the additional properties to-_     Fuck you.     _...A little uncouth today, aren't we?_     I'm tired of listening to you. I want you to go away, and you'd better do it now.     _I've told you time and time again, Sol -- I can't just leave. It would be a counterproductive measure for both of us._     Okay, then tell me something, jackass. Do you enjoy this? Do you LIKE being the outsider, a spectator to the life that could have been yours but you gave up? Is this just another experiment to you? Or are you actually affected by the fact that you've LOST all control over your own body and existence?     _It is...fascinating to observe this lifetime, I admit. However, I do also admit to regretting your creation on a number of occasions._     Well, no shit, Sherlock. Now I really wonder why they called you a genius.     _...But you see, you somehow keep overlooking a very important fact, Sol. And that's that we exist as one. You need my humanity just as I need my - now your - body. We have a mutual dependency on each other. We are the superego and the id, only kept alive by our shared ego. Therefore, we cannot be separated, and I cannot simply let myself die under your control. My presence is all that's keeping you human. My presence is all that's keeping you from completely putting the past - MY past - behind you._     ........     _Don't you see? There's no denying who you are. I knew that, and that's why I went ahead and made the decision I did. I was ready to stop denying your existence. Now you have to stop denying mine, or you will never be at peace._     ...Leave me alone, Frederick. Just leave me alone.     _Please make peace with yourself, Sol, and with me. That's your only solution and your only hope for salvation..._

  


-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-( GG )-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 

  
  
Guilty Gear fanfiction "God is a Man (Devil You Don't Know)" © Athena Asamiya, 2001. 

Use in whole or in part of this fanfiction without permission is prohibited. If you wish to use this fanfiction for any purpose, please obtain permission prior to doing so. 

<[empresskatzy@hotmail.com][1]> 

Guilty Gear, Sol Badguy and Frederick, copyright 1998-2001 Sammy Co., Arc System Works Co., Team Neo Blood, and Atlus. 

  
  
tragic/scientist+manmade/demon+holy/saviour+disturbed/darkness =  
twisted/shattered/star-crossed lovers =  
sol x ky  
~ [heaven.coming.down][2] ~ 

   [1]: mailto:empresskatzy@hotmail.com
   [2]: http://heaven.morethanart.org



End file.
